Carter's Dad
by MeRoNa119
Summary: AU. Annabeth and Luke's son, Carter, doesn't share much in common with his dad. When Percy comes in town to visit, Annabeth thinks she knows why. Percabeth. Please read and review. All reviews are welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is a new story for you guys. Just for the record, all of it is in Annabeth's PoV.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJatO.**

Chapter 1-

"Daddy's home!" I hear Carter cry from the living room. He rushes to the front door.

"Be careful!" I yell after him as he trips over his shoes that he left lying out. He flashes me a lop-sided grin and runs to meet Luke as he walks in the door.

That's my son, Carter. He was born five years ago on June 15th. He has curly blonde hair and sea green eyes. He knows how to read, even though he hasn't started school yet. Carter also loves swimming. I don't know where he got his green eyes or his passion for swimming but he's my son and I love him no matter what he does with his life.

I return to the kitchen where I was cooking dinner. I'm not much of a cook, but ever since I've had to raise a child, my culinary skills have improved. I stir the macaroni and heat up some frozen peas.

"Hey, honey," Luke says as he walks into the kitchen, Carter close in tow. When you place little Carter next to Luke, you can barely see any resemblance. They both have blonde hair, but Carter's hair is more like mine than Luke's. Luke is built muscular while Carter is tall and skinny for his age.

"Hi, how was your day at work?" I ask Luke, not turning around from the stove. I'm afraid that if I do, something will catch on fire again.

"Good, good," Luke comes up to me and wraps his arms around me from behind. I give him a brief kiss and then put my attention back on the pasta.

"Eew!" Carter cries and runs out of the room. We both laugh.

"That kid is just like you Annabeth," Luke says and leans against the counter.

"So I sit around in pajamas and watch cartoons all day?" I say.

"You know what I mean."

I pour the pasta into the strainer. "Go get Carter, dinner's almost ready," I order Luke and he leaves, but not without giving me another kiss. He's such a cute boyfriend.

Luke is just my boyfriend. We are both in high-paying, important jobs and don't have time for a wedding. Besides, who needs a ring to symbolize ever-lasting love anyway? Luke and I love each other deeply.

I set the table and serve everybody fresh macaroni and cheese. Dinner goes along quietly without much talk from Carter.

"Honey, is there something wrong?" I ask Carter.

He avoids my gaze but after a little while he says, "Jack's mom has a ring too." Carter is constantly bothered by the fact that all of his friends' parents are married but Luke and I aren't.

Luke sighs and puts down his fork. "Carter, you're right," he says. What? Luke is supposed to be saying that we don't need to have a ring to symbolize our love.

"Luke…" I start but he interrupts me. "I promise you, Carter, that mommy and I will have a ring by your birthday next year."

Carter cheers and Luke sends me a grin, but somehow I don't feel any joy.

"Excuse me," I say, grab my shoes, and rush out the door. I don't know where I'm going. All I know is that I need to get away.

How could Luke propose to me like that? I don't think I can even call that a proposal. If I love him, then it should be okay if we get married. I mean, we already have a child. Why am I freaking out?

Once I get out of the apartment and onto the streets of San Francisco, I feel better. I don't feel as trapped in my life as I did in that kitchen. I walk a block or two at full speed before I slow down and start thinking straight.

I love Luke. I'll get married to him. There is nothing wrong with that situation.

Once I calm myself down, I look up and see that I'm at my friend, Thalia's, house. I knock on the door and she opens it wearing black, black, and more black. Her icy blue eyes are the only color in her outfit, since her hair is black too.

"Hey, Thalia," I say.

"Beth, what's wrong?" she says and steps outside, closing the door.

"Don't call me Beth," I tell her for the umpteenth time. Thalia just grins and we start walking along the road.

"Seriously, what's happening?" Thalia asks.

"Luke…" I start but I can't find the right words to use.

"That's awesome!" Thalia cries and wraps me in a tight hug. "I'm glad he finally proposed!"

I smile, masking my true emotions of dread, and let Thalia hug me.

"The bridesmaids' dresses have to be black, okay?"

I gulp. "Wow, aren't we thinking ahead," I say.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," she apologizes. "You know I'm not one to be interested in girly things like jewelry, but can I steal a glance at the ring?"

"The ring!" I cry. That's what is making me freak out. He proposed but he didn't get down on one knee and hold out a ring. That's what I've always wished to happen and when it didn't, I got a little nervous.

Before I can explain to Thalia what exactly just happened, my cell phone chimes in my pocket.

"Excuse me," I say to Thalia and she nods understandingly. I bet it's Luke calling me, wondering why the heck I went storming off like that. But when I hold the phone against my ear, I hear a deep voice say, "Annabeth?" it isn't Luke. The voice sounds vaguely familiar.

"Hello?" I say into the phone.

"Hey, it's Percy." I almost drop the phone when I hear this. Percy? Why is he calling me? "I'm in town for the next month doing a special training course for the Olympics and I was wondering if you wanted to go out and get coffee sometime."

"Sure," my voice sounds like it hasn't been used for a couple years.

"I know that we had a bad breakup, but I want to just put that all behind us. Is that cool with you?" I forgot how forgiving Percy can be. In that way, he's opposite of Luke, who is very stubborn.

"Yeah, that sounds great," I say after a pause.

"Awesome. How about Tuesday at nine? I'll meet you at Cara's Coffee on Tiren Road," Percy says.

"Perfect. Bye!" my finger wastes no time in pressing the 'END CALL' button.

And just when I thought my life couldn't get any better, my ex has to call and invite me out. And Luke proposed today.

My life is crazy.

**A/N: That's the end of Chapter 1. What do you think of this story so far? Please tell me in a review! All reviews are welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay. Lightning struck our house and the wifi is down. I PROMISE that I will update more often.**

**To Daughter of Wisdom and Music: Sure, I don't care :)**

**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson isn't mine...**

Chapter 2-

I nervously try and flatten down my hair. It's pulled back into a high ponytail, as always, but still manages to be a curly mess. Why am I so nervous to see Percy? I even put on a skirt. Can you believe that? Annabeth Chase wearing a skirt. What is wrong with me?

Okay, I've got to calm down. I'm going to get coffee with my ex. There's nothing that can possibly go wrong.

I tell myself that over and over again as I step into Cara's Coffee. A little bell dings as I open the door and the smell of coffee blasts me in the face. I take in the scene in front of me. On the back wall, not even ten feet from where I stand, is a counter. Not many people are here. Only a couple sitting at a wooden table to my right and one lonely guy sitting at the bar. The man sitting at the counter has dark, wavy hair and is dressed in a simple gray t-shirt and jeans.

As I approach to order myself a nonfat mocha, the man turns around to face me. As soon as his bright green eyes lock with mine I recognize him. It's Percy.

"Annabeth!" Percy exclaims, pulling me up a chair next to him. I sit down and am too stunned to say anything.

"Well you've hardly changed," Percy notes. I glance at his face, still entranced by his eyes. They remind me of somebody else, but the name of that somebody escapes my thoughts.

"Oh, yeah," I say stupidly, shaking my head to keep myself from staring at him any longer. Percy says that I haven't changed but he's changed majorly. His freckles weren't as noticeable back when I was dating him. And he looks a whole lot more muscular. But by his unkempt appearance makes me think that maybe it's only his appearance that's changed. He's probably still the terrible liar and nice man that I used to know.

"Wow, it's been a long time," I say, grabbing my coffee from the bored-looking waitress.

Percy smiles, giving me a full view of his perfectly white teeth. "Five years isn't that long," he notes.

"So, what have you been doing with your life?" I ask casually, taking a sip of the sweet caramel mocha I ordered.

"I'm actually in town because I'm training for the summer Olympics. I've become a professional swimmer," Percy explains to me.

"Oh, I remember how you wanted to do that," I note and he nods.

"Yeah, I just love swimming," Percy reminds me of Carter when he says this. Speaking of Carter, I should probably tell Percy about my lovely little child.

"Since we last talked, I've gotten a job at an architecture form and been raising my son, Carter," I tell him. Percy raises one eyebrow.

"You have a son?"

"Yes," I say proudly. "Would you like to see a picture of him?" I ask.

"Sure," Percy says, sipping on his coffee.

I reach in my purse and pull out my wallet. Inside, there's a picture of Luke, Carter and I that was taken just a few months ago. Carter looks so cute, sitting in between Luke and I. His green eyes are bright with excitement and his toothless grin is adorable.

I hold up the picture and Percy nods in approval. "Cute kid you've got there," he says.

"He is cute," I agree.

"Has he started school yet?" Percy questions.

"Yes, this year actually. He's already made tons of new friends. He's quite the popular one," I say and Percy laughs.

"I used to be like that," he says.

"I remember," I note and we both laugh, remembering our college days.

Suddenly, my phone beeps inside of my bag.

"Excuse me," I say to Percy and press the phone against my ear. "Hello?"

"Hey, honey," Luke's voice greets me. I'm surprised because he is very stubborn and is mad at me for running off the other day. "I have a present to give you when you get home."

"Ooh, really? What is it?" I ask stupidly.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise," he says in a 'duh' sort of voice.

I blush. I hate when people call my bluff.

"Okay, well I'll see you then. Bye!" I dismiss him.

"Who was that?" Percy asks curiously while I place my phone back in my bag.

"That was Luke. He's that guy right there," I say, pointing at Luke in the photograph.

Percy contemplates the picture for a few more seconds, looking between me and the film. I shift uncomfortably.

"Yes?" I say, uncomfortable.

"Oh, nothing. It's just that Carter barely looks like Luke at all, but more like you," Percy says.

I roll my eyes. "I get that all the time. It's like he's not my kid or something. He's the exact opposite of both me and Luke!"

"He has your hair," Percy finishes the rest of his coffee.

"Yeah, and that's all. He's really sweet and nice and very very curious. He gets into a whole lot of trouble at home. And in school, where he's very popular, and as you know, I wasn't that popular," Percy laughs as I say this. "He has trouble telling lies, which is a good thing I guess but just not at all like Luke and I. And where does he get his green eyes and freckles?" I stop, realizing that I just spilled five years worth of fears to my ex, who probably doesn't care. See, I've always worried that Carter isn't mine but that I just ended up with him by mistake.

Percy puts his arm comfortingly on my shoulder.

"He is your kid and even if he isn't, he's still going to love you just the same. Plus, how could you end up with a kid that isn't yours?" Percy grins, causing the corners of my mouth to lift up.

"Yeah, I guess," Percy has this knack of cheering me up no matter what. I'm suddenly struck by how much I've missed him. I glance at my watch before continuing. "Thanks for the coffee, Percy. This was really fun, but I've got to get to work."

"We should do this more often, Annabeth," Percy says.

"Sure," I find myself saying.

**A/N: I'm sure I'm making it really obvious but I think that this plot line is cute so that's why I'm writing this:) Review please! All reviews are welcome! Thanks to those who have already reviewed or favorited this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews :) Enjoy the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJatO.**

Chapter 3-

"Come on, Carter, time to wake up!" I gently shake the five-year old. He grumbles and turns over. This boy could sleep through anything. Unlike me, where if I wake up in the middle of the night, I'm not falling back asleep for the next couple of hours.

"Carter," I prod him and he opens his eyes slowly.

"Whaa?" he asks, sitting up while I rub his back to help him wake up.

"Time for school," I whisper. He groans and rubs the sleep out of his eyes. I help him into his clothes and force a comb through his hair. He's still half-asleep when I set a bowl of cereal in front of him.

"Eat up," I say and then turn around to go make myself some scrambled eggs.

"Mommy, can we go swimming today?" Carter asks.

"It's only 50 degrees outside honey, you don't want to go outside wearing a bathing suit while it's snowing," I almost laugh at how ridiculous he sounds. Carter pouts, frowning at his cereal when suddenly; an idea pops into my head.

"Hey, Carter, how would you like to go watch the professional swimmers practice?" The joy on his face in obvious.

"Really?" he asks, unbelievingly.

I nod my head and he fist pumps. "Yes!" I chuckle and turn back to cooking my eggs. See, ever since Percy and I met for coffee two weeks ago, I've been finding myself spending more and more time with him than Luke. That little 'surprise' Luke gave to me was a wedding ring. Shouldn't I be ecstatic? Shouldn't I be planning the wedding?

In fact, I haven't even worn the ring the past few days. Luke went out of town a week ago and I feel more connected to Percy than Luke. It's crazy, though. I'm an engaged women! I shouldn't be spending every afternoon with Percy. But, my heart has other ideas. I think I'm falling for Percy.

And why shouldn't I? Percy is everything Luke isn't! Percy is nice, forgiving, and not to mention, very tall and handsome. Even though he is somewhat of a slob, it's really cute on him.

I make my way to grab Carter's backpack when my feet give out from under me. I fall to the floor, throwing my hands out in front of me at the last second. I look around and see that it's Carter's shoes that are so ungracefully placed in the middle of the hallway, along with some of his toys.

"Carter…." I growl. The little boy comes running and helps me up.

"Sorry, mommy. I forgot," he gives me a grin that shows off his missing front teeth.

"Next time you better put your shoes away," I threaten and he nods, grabbing his backpack and hastily putting his shoes on. I walk him downstairs where my friend Mila picks him up and drives him to school.

Work is a bore that day. Every hour that passes seems like an eternity. I'm anxious to present Carter to Percy. I wonder what Percy will think of the little kid.

Around four o'clock, Luke calls me.

"Hi, honey," I say, not putting any emotion into the words. Luke hardly seems to notice, unlike Percy who can tell when I'm having a bad day.

"Annabeth, sweetheart! I'm calling to say that I'm going to be out of town for the next week. I'm sorry, work has just been really busy lately," Luke says and a ball of joy bursts inside of me somewhere.

"That's fine. I'll talk to you later," I say, and hang up.

As I pick Carter up from after-school care, he is practically bouncing up and down.

"Mommy, I brought my swimsuit so can I go swimming with them? Mommy, I want to be a swimmer when I grow up! I can't wait!"

I let Carter jump up and down until we pull up outside Reginal's Aquatic Center. I turn around to face Carter and look him straight in his green eyes.

"They probably don't want us disturbing them so don't be really loud, okay?" I try sounding harsh but my words just float around Carter's head, not entering his brain.

"Uh-uh! Let's go," Carter rushes out of the car. We sign in and head to the pool where the Olympic hopefuls are training. I recognize Percy almost immediately-he's the one that's way ahead of everyone. I glance at my watch and see that they only have a few more minutes left of training. I make a mental note to bring Carter here earlier next time.

Wow, did I just say _next time_? That implies that we are going to be seeing Percy again. I am engaged! I shouldn't be doing this. But, my heart has stronger feelings for Percy so I stay seated in the Aquatic Center stands.

Carter's face shows true amazement as he watches the swimmers go back and forth across the pool. Not once in my five years of parenting have I seen him so happy. Now I'm glad that Percy is my friend not only for my sake, but for Carter's.

The trainer blows a whistle and the swimmers get out of the pool and dry off.

"How would you like to meet one of them?" I ask Carter and he grabs my head and nods so fast I think his head is going to fall off.

Before I can take a step, Percy is a few feet away.

"Annabeth, hey!" he says, pulling on a shirt and a pair of sweatpants. I can't help admiring his toned body. "You must be Carter," he says, bending down to shake Carter's hand. "Pleasure to meat you!"

Carter looks amazed. "Hi! You're mommy's friend?"

Percy nods his head proudly and winks at me. "Yes I am. Now are you hungry? How about we go get some pizza, I'm starving."

Carter takes Percy's hand and they start walking towards the door, talking about something that is making Carter laugh. I smile as I watch the two similar boys walking together. Sometimes, it seems like Percy is more of a father to Carter than Luke.

**A/N: Yes, I'm not trying to be very discreet about who Carter's dad is... I'm just writing this 'cause I think it's cute. Please review! All reviews are welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! :) Enjoy Chapter 4...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJatO.**

Chapter 4-

"Thalia, I need help," I say to my best friend as we walk the streets of San Francisco. It's a real beautiful city and I never get tired of wandering its many streets. It's a cold, sunny Tuesday and I'm taking a lunch break from work to talk to my best friend.

"What's wrong?" Thalia says, hands in her pockets. She's wearing her usual black attire complete with large black shades.

I hesitate before I begin talking. I know that talking about my romantic complications with Thalia will help but I don't know how to start.

"You've found someone else, haven't you?" Thalia asks, getting straight to the point.

"No-no," I start to stutter but then realize that she said the exact truth. "Maybe." I hang my head in shame.

"What's he like?" she questions.

So I tell her everything about Percy that I know. "His name is Percy and he is a professional swimmer. He is tall and muscular with bright green eyes and freckles. He's so nice to everybody but can be a bit of a slob."

"Wow, wow, stop right there," Thalia interrupts before I can continue describing the man who I have fallen head-over-heels for. "Is this the same Percy from college? 'Cause it sure sounds like it!"

"Yeah it is," I admit. "He's in town because he's training for the summer Olympics."

She's silent for a while. I start to get worried. This is when Thalia chastises me for cheating on Luke. Speaking of Luke, I need to call him and tell him…what exactly? What am I going to tell Luke? What am I going to tell Percy? What am I going to tell Carter?

I start to panic. Look what I've gotten myself into. If I had only ignored my feelings for Percy I might be living happily with Luke and Carter. But no! I have to go falling in love with my ex from five years ago and turn everybody's worlds upside down.

"Annabeth," Thalia begins, her voice a little lower than normal.

"Yes?" I'm scared by the way that she said my name. I've got to brace myself for the scolding.

"This is going to sound crazy but doesn't Carter seem _too_ little like Luke and _too_ much like Percy?" I stop walking and my mouth falls open.

"What?" is all I can say. Thalia grabs my arm and drags me to sit down on a park bench. Her eyes show concern and I hate myself for making her worry about me all the time.

She doesn't say anything else; just lets her words sink in. And the more times I repeat her words over and over in my head, the more I find them to be true. Now to think about it, Carter and Percy are so much alike. At dinner the other night, they got along perfectly, as compared to dinner at home where Luke has to try and get Carter to say something other than one-word answers.

And the way that Carter loves to swim and is so kind to strangers. Whenever we pass a homeless person on the street, Carter wants to drop everything and help the poor soul. Percy's like that too. Heck, they even look like each other! How could I be as stupid as to not realize the truth?

'_Because you didn't want to believe it,_' a voice in the back of my mind says. That's totally true. I've had the feeling for years that Carter doesn't belong to Luke and I've just been trying to ignore it.

"Beth, am I right?" Thalia asks gently. She's basically asking me if I ever slept with Percy and if there's any chance that Carter doesn't belong to Luke.

I slowly nod my head and Thalia covers her mouth with her hands.

"But we can't tell anyone!" I say harshly, grabbing her hands and pulling them back down to her side.

"The truth is going to come out some time or another," Thalia muses. "What are you going to say to everybody when the truth comes out? Plus, wouldn't you rather tell Luke and Percy about this… _situation_, than having them figure it out themselves?

"I don't think I can do it, Thals. I can't tell Luke that; I can't break his heart. And Percy! What would Percy think?"

I feel the tell-tale signs of tears burning in the back of my eyes but I ignore them. I haven't cried in years and I'm not going to start now.

"It's all going to be okay," Thalia says, leaning back against the bench and watching people walk past us. "For now, how about you start by going back to work and try and get your mind off of this conversation. If you want, you and I can go see a movie tonight. Let's just try and forget about this conversation until tomorrow. Okay?"

"Yeah, that's good," I say, standing up. Thalia and I hug, and I thank her for being such an amazing friend.

But, when I get back into the office and start staring at blueprints, all I can think about it Percy and Luke. Whenever I look at the papers on my desk, they seem all blurry so I just lean back in my chair and think, ignoring Thalia's advice.

The one main question that's bugging me is 'what am I going to tell everyone?' Percy and I broke up and not soon after that did I find Luke. So, when I got pregnant a few months later, I just assumed it was Luke's kid. I don't think Luke even knows who Percy is!

Maybe I should start by introducing them to each other. I can say that Percy is an old friend and just invite him out to dinner with my family. If everything goes well, I'll break the news a few weeks later. Let's hope this all goes well.

**A/N: So, Annabeth's accepted the truth but how will Luke and Percy take it? What about Carter?**

**Please review! All reviews are welcome :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, comments, suggestions, everything :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJatO.**

Chapter 5-

I drum my fingers nervously on the table. There are so many things that can go wrong tonight. I invited Percy, Luke, and Carter out to dinner. They don't know that I'm going to tell them probably the most world-shattering news on the planet.

Yes, I've gathered up my courage to talk to Luke and Percy about Carter. I called and made plans before I could back out so I'm stuck here, waiting for them to show up so we can start our meal.

We're eating dinner at a casual Italian restaurant. Once we're eating desert, I'm going to break the news and hope that Percy and Luke aren't at each other's throats. Well, more like Luke trying to strangle Percy. Percy doesn't strike me as the fighting type while Luke will fight for what he wants as hard as he can.

Percy walks into the restaurant exactly on time. I wave at him to get his attention. When he sees me, a smile lights up his face and he comes and sits down next to me.

"Hey, Annabeth," he says, giving me a friendly hug. He looks dashing in a green dress shirt and khakis instead of his normal t-shirt and jeans.

"You look nice," I compliment.

"As do you," Percy winks and I can't help thinking how lucky I am to have such a kind man in my life. "Don't worry about a thing," Percy reassures me.

"Do I look worried?" I ask, nervously pressing down on the light fabric of my blouse.

He laughs. "When you called earlier you sounded nervous and I just want you to know that I'll be on my best behavior for Luke."

"Thanks," I say, as Luke and Carter walk into the restaurant. They sit down across the table from us.

"Hey, guys," I say casually. Luke looks at Percy curiously.

"Percy Jackson," Percy says, standing up to shake hands with Luke.

"Luke Castellan. Nice to meet you," Luke responds, sitting back down.

"Uncle Percy is a swimmer," Carter says proudly to Luke.

Luke doesn't look impressed. He gives Percy a smirk and says, "What a…ah, wonderful career." Okay, Luke is obviously jealous of Percy and me. I haven't even told him about Percy but I guess Luke has been picking up on my signals and knows that I'm falling for someone other than himself. It's natural to be jealous; I just hope that this doesn't get too out of control.

"Would you like anything to drink?" a waitress with curly brown hair approaches out table and pulls out a notepad and a pen.

"Water," I respond and the waitress nods.

"I'll also have a water," Luke says.

"Diet Coke, please," Carter says politely and Percy looks at him with a huge smile.

"No way," Percy starts. "I love Diet Coke!" and just like the last time Carter and Percy hung out, they are off to a brilliant start.

Carter smiles and says, "Mommy doesn't like me drinking soda but I think that it tastes good."

"Oh, you should listen to your mommy. Soda isn't healthy," Percy winks at me once again and I roll my eyes.

Luke jerks his head to the side. "Annabeth, can I speak with you for a moment?" he asks politely.

"Excuse us," I say to Percy and Carter and follow Luke towards the back of the restaurant. I'm really scared for what he has to say. Luke's known to overreact sometimes and I can only hope that this isn't one of those situations.

"Percy is your old friend?" Luke questions me when we are a safe distance away from Carter and Percy.

"Yes," I answer truthfully. "Is there something wrong with that?"

Luke's eyes turn darker. "I know why you brought me here, tonight." He says and my heart stops. Does he know? Is it really that obvious? Wait, what a stupid question. Of course it's obvious who Carter really belongs too.

"We've been dating five years, Annabeth. Five years is a long time," Luke's eyes have tears forming in them.

"Yes…" I trail off, unsure of what else to respond with to that statement.

"How long have you had a secret relationship with that man?" Luke questions.

"What?" I shout, causing several people to glance at us. "Let me get this straight," I begin, lowering my voice. "You think that I have been cheating on you behind your back with Percy for five years?"

Luke gives me a sad smile. "I knew I couldn't trust you," he says and turns around.

I grab his shoulder and force him to face me. "What makes you think that I've been cheating on you when I actually haven't?"

"The kid isn't mine, Annabeth. I've tried to avoid the truth ever since he was born but now the truth is sitting across the table from me, relating to Carter in ways I can't," Luke says.

Tears form in my eyes too. "Luke, listen. I haven't been cheating on you for five years. You want the truth?" I ask and he nods.

I grab his hand and storm back over to our table where Carter and Percy are laughing about something.

"I need to tell you all something," I begin. Percy looks at me expectantly while Luke crosses his arms over his chest. I can tell he really doesn't want to listen to me but he is going to because of the love that he feels for me. Sad for him, I can't return that love.

"Five years ago, you were born, Carter," I start, looking Carter straight in the eyes. He may be young but he needs to understand what I'm about to say. "I had just broken up with Percy and gotten together with Luke. When you were born, I assumed, _we_ assumed, that your dad was Luke. But look at all the traits you and Percy share, Carter," I'm directly addressing Carter at this point. The other two men fade into the background. "Luke isn't your dad. Percy is."

**A/N: Mwhaha, I feel so evil leaving you all with a cliff hanger... You'll just have to wait 'till tomorrow to figure out what everybody's reactions are! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is the last chapter because I feel that it ends the story nicely. Thank-you to all that reviewed :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJatO.**

Chapter 6-

"Oh," is all Carter can say. His cute little face looks confused at first. "Daddy?" he asks, pointing a finger at Percy. It's all I can do to nod. "Daddy?" he points another finger at Luke. I shake my head, letting the tears fall down my face. How could I do this to them? How could I put the people that I love the most through this terrible confusion?

Luke looks grim. "Okay, well, um… I'll catch you later," he says to me, grabs his jacket, and walks out of the restaurant. Anyone can tell that he's upset about all of this. And I feel guilty. What if I recognized the problem earlier? I might have spared him some sadness. He wouldn't have gotten close to Carter so it wouldn't hurt as much when I told him this information.

"Are you sure?" Percy questions. I can't read the expression on his face. I sit back down into the booth and bury my head in my hands.

"Yes. One hundred percent," I answer, not lifting my head up to see his reaction.

"What should we do about this?" Percy asks sweetly. I'm touched because he said 'we' not 'you.' That implies that we're together. Well, I guess we should be together now that Luke is out of the picture.

"I don't know," I lift my head up and see his concerned face inches from my own. "Just continue on with life. Luke will probably move out and you can just keep going on with your swimming. You don't need to worry about Carter. I can take care of him by myself."

"No!" Carter exclaims. I'm shocked. What does he want to say about this situation?

"No, I want daddy to stay," Carter pouts.

"Look, Percy might not want to stay. He's traveling a lot and-" I start but am interrupted by Percy.

"You want me to stay, little man?" He uses his famous nickname for Carter.

Carter nods. "You can take me out for pizza and diet coke, we can go swimming together, you can pick me up from school…" Carter trails off, looking into the distance with wide eyes. I almost start crying again. He wants a father that can relate to him and will never have one. That is, unless Percy decides to stay and I'm guessing that he won't.

Why would Percy want to stay anyways? He already has a house back in New York and won't have time to spend with a kid because he is training twenty-four/seven. I try to be there for little Carter but I am working full-time and have to have him go to after-school care and have someone else pick him up in the morning and drive him to school.

Now, I bet you're wondering, where was Luke in all of those situations? Luke's job causes him to travel a lot and he's home probably two days a week. Those two days are the weekends so he doesn't have to deal with taking Carter to school and all that. When he's home, Luke locks himself in his office and only emerges to eat.

Percy has been much more of a father to Carter than Luke has, even though Percy hasn't known that he is actually Carter's dad until now. Part of me is desperately wishing that Percy will stay but the realistic side of me is saying that he won't.

"Carter," Percy begins and I can only hope that he breaks the news not-so-harshly. "If you really want me to stay, I will."

Two heads turn toward Percy in shock.

"Really?" I exclaim while Carter jumps out of his seat and gives Percy a hug. Tears start falling out of my eyes as I wrap Percy in a hug too.

"Thank you," I whisper and he kisses me lightly.

"Anytime."

That dinner is the best in my entire life. We joke, we laugh, we tease, and we talk just like a family. I've never felt so elated. After dinner, we stop by a toy store and just let Carter run around the shop.

"So," I begin, looking at Percy who is right next to me.

"Yes?" he raises one eyebrow.

"We need to set out a plan," I say realistically.

"Yeah," Percy nods.

"Well, Luke texted me a few minutes ago and said that he's already moved all of the stuff out of our apartment," I hold up my phone as proof. "Do you need a place to sleep tonight?" I offer.

His smile blinds me. "That would be amazing. And you work from eight 'till six, correct?" Percy asks.

"I do. Carter's school starts at seven-thirty and I have my friend pick him up for me," I say.

"What time does school end? Because I usually go to the gym or to the pool from six in the morning until three o'clock in the afternoon. I can pick him up if you'd like," Percy says.

"That's perfect! School ends around three so that would be very helpful if you could just drop by and bring him back home."

Our conversation continues like that as we plan out our new life together. Just a year ago I didn't even remember Percy. Now, he's practically my husband. And who knows, maybe in another year's time, he will be my husband.

One thing I've learned from this experience is that so much can change in so little time. Sometimes those changes are good and other times those changes are bad. For me, it was a good change. Percy, Carter, and I are a happy family. We were never like that with Luke in our lives.

I no longer love Luke. He is a thing of the past. That's what I thought of Percy but I'm certain that Luke won't be back to bother us. The world knows that I am in love with Percy Jackson now and not Luke Castellan.

After all, Luke isn't Carter's dad… Percy is.

**A/N: The End! Feel free to review and tell me what you think of this story. Thanks for reading!**

**-MeRoNa119**


End file.
